LIFE & LOVE
by LEGNAEL
Summary: Te has detenido a pensar en algún punto de tu vida ¿realmente has vivido? Esa misma pregunta se la realiza Víctor Nikiforov al sentirse aburrido de la monotonía en la que se convirtió su vida. Por otra parte, Yuri Katsuki debido a ciertos eventos termina desechando completamente la idea que siquiera existe algo como el amor de pareja.


_**Título: Life & Love**_

 _ **Resumen.**_ Te has detenido a pensar en algún punto de tu vida _**¿realmente has vivido?**_ Esa misma pregunta se la realiza Víctor Nikiforov al sentirse aburrido de la monotonía en la que se convirtió su vida.

Por otra parte, Yuri Katsuki debido a ciertos eventos termina desechando completamente la idea que siquiera existe algo como el amor de pareja.

 **Disclaimer:** **Yuri! on Ice,** no me pertenece. Yo no lucro ni gano nada con escribir acerca del _**Vikturi**_ ; solo obtengo la satisfacción de escribir de mi OTP de este anime.

 **Autor:** LEGNAEL

 **Notas de la autora:** _se supone que no debería estar escribiendo este fic, inicialmente iba a escribir solo un Oneshot, pero después de meditarlo me dije que sea un fic semi largo XD_

 _ **Status: En proceso**_

 _ **Paring: VIKTURI**_

 _ **Advertencias: MPREG, AU**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Capítulo 1. Ruso conoce a japonés**_

 _ **Marzo, ciudad de Hasetsu**_

Rara vez la posada familiar " _Yu-topía Katsuki_ " recibía a clientes extranjeros incluso era raro si llegaba alguien que viniera de alguna ciudad o pueblo aledaño. Ese era un hecho raro y por lo tanto se mantuvo firmemente grabado en la mente de los señores Katsuki y de su primogénita. Después ocurrió algo más inusual. Nevó, no era raro que nevara en Hasetsu, lo inédito es que había nevado cuando los arboles de cerezo se encontraban en su apogeo.

Sin olvidar que un día anterior había llegado el único hijo de los Katsuki, después de cinco largos años de ausencia. El joven de nombre Katsuki Yuri, cabellos negros, piel nívea y ojos de color café estaba readaptándose a la zona horaria japonesa. Por ello al despertar, incluso para el japonés fue toda una sorpresa enterarse de que cayó nieve. Yuri despertó y bostezo. No era que no extrañara a sus familiares ni nada por el estilo. Aun se sentía triste, por ello en cuanto se levantó se dispuso a ayudar en lo que pudiera en la posada, ya fuera lavar los baños, limpiar habitaciones, cocinar, hacer recados, haría cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera despejado. Mientras decidía que hacer en el futuro.

– Nieve –musito con voz queda mientras miraba todo Hasetsu cubierto de un manto pulcro y blanco. Aun siendo un hombre adulto de veintitrés años, ver tal paisaje lo dejaba asombrado.

Se vistió con los primeros pantalones gruesos que encontró, se puso una chamarra, gorro y un par de guantes de lana. Yuri estaba a punto de salir a la intemperie para iniciar con su labor pero, en cuanto abrió la puerta una bola de pelos de color marrón se le lanzo encima, Yuri solo fue capaz de sentir como aquella cosa le lamia la cara mientras movía la cola de forma entusiasta, era un perro para ser más específicos poodle de color café.

– _¡¿Vic-chan?!_ –musito con sorpresa, algo en su corazón se emocionó ligeramente aun sabiendo que Vic-chan había muerto. También reparo en que el perro era más grande que su pequeña mascota.

Su padre se acercó a verlo. – Oh, ¡verdad que se parece a Vic-chan! –Exclamo Toshio, su padre mientras una amable sonrisa bonachona se dibujaba en el rostro del mayor– llego durante el transcurso de la noche, su dueño es extranjero.

– ¿Extranjero? –repitió quedamente Yuri. Últimamente los turistas habían escaseado en los alrededores, solo la posada de su familia " _Yu-topía_ " seguía abierta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se tomó unas vacaciones?"._ Recordó y negó con la cabeza. No lo recordaba lo único que tenía en claro en ese momento es que quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Necesitaba relajarse ir a un lugar donde nadie lo reconociera. No supo a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que lo obligo a romper su rutina, posiblemente fue eso, se aburrió de la monotonía en la que se había tornado su vida.

– ¿A dónde ir? – Recordó la frase que el gato Cheshire le dijo a Alicia – _ **Si no sabes a dónde vas, cualquier camino te llevara allí**_ –. Decidido tomo el primer vuelo que encontró disponible, Yakov le había pregonado que no hiciera nada estúpido, incluso el mayor casi lo regresaba a rastras desde el aeropuerto pero una vez que él tenía en mente algo la idea no lo haría desistir. Hastiado de todo en su aparentemente perfecta vida carecía de algo. No era capaz de llenar el vacío… Por ello tomo esa decisión, olvidarse de todo y replantearse " _¿Quién eres?_ ", _Víktor Nikiforov_ , no sonaba como a una respuesta válida. No cuando se había perdido en un mundo donde las falsas sonrisas, los buenos modales y el dinero le daban valor a tu persona.

Claro que ir Japón no estuvo en sus planes en un inicio, por azares del destino era el único vuelo en donde encontró un asiento disponible y eso que no era una temporada alta para viajar. Por lo tanto tomo aquella señal como un designio divino.

Cuando por fin arribo al país, le sorprendió ver un ambiente tradicional combinado con vanguardia. El clima incluso era diferente al de _San Petersburgo_. No fue nostalgia lo que sintió en ese momento, quizá fue un brote de asombro el que lo cautivo en ese momento.

Camino solo disfrutando ver a los habitantes caminar, algunas personas se detenían y lo miraban y murmuraban algo de su físico. Lógicamente sus facciones rusas, color de cabello, contextura, piel y altura destacaban.

En cuanto no pudo caminar más, pidió un taxi, le pidió al chofer que le recomendara un lugar para alojarse y que de preferencia el lugar estuviera cerca del mar. El hombre amablemente le señalo un lugar, incluso le señalo que el lugar era modesto, pero que sin duda alguna los dueños de la posada eran sumamente amables. A Víctor le agrado la manera de señor de expresarse del lugar, y por lo tato sin meditar mucho quedo hospedado en una pequeña posada llamada " _Yu-topía Katsuki_ "

La pequeña ciudad de Hasetsu le brindo un sentimiento de tranquilidad. Se sintió relajado al observar las calles. En cuanto entro en la posada, noto que la construcción era de madera y algunos otros materiales que no supo reconocer, lo que le comento el taxista acerca de los dueños de la posada era cierto, incluso parecieron entusiasmados al ver a su caniche. No supo el porqué, pero el detalle quedo grabado en su memoria. La sensación de _anonimato_ le complació.

En cuanto el dueño del lugar, de nombre Katsuki Toshio lo llevo a su habitación evaluó superfinamente su habitación, todo detalle en ese momento carecía de importancia, su cuerpo le pedía dormir, y pese a que él tenía la regla de bañarse antes de dormir no lo hizo, llego directo al futón (el nombre se lo dijo el dueño). Durmió acompañado de su querido perro _Makkachin_.

A la mañana siguiente y con la energía renovada abrió los ojos, desconoció la habitación. Una sencilla y pequeña recamara.

– Hasetsu –replico. Mientras se ponía de pie, necesitaba darse un buen baño. Sintió el ligero cambio de clima, era casi como si estuviera en Rusia. Aun así el clima frio era menos inhóspito que el de su natal ciudad.

Sus ojos brillaron al ver los baños del lugar. Un baño, comunitario. Los famosos _Onsen_ de Japón. Noto de inmediato que el lugar estaba solo irremediablemente su atención se fijó en la puerta.

– ¿Qué hace una puerta en un baño? –se preguntó. Claro que sabía que nadie le contestaría, no cuando era la única persona en aquel baño. Camino interesado en descubrir ¿Cuál es la utilidad de la puerta? Simplemente quedo maravillado al ver una el baño al aire libre.

Era la primera vez que veía aguas termales, muy diferente de las grandes bañeras artificiales. El vapor del agua se elevaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En cuanto termino de apalear la nieve que cubría la entrada se quedó jugando con el caniche. Le recordaba tanto a _Vic-chan_ que le fue imposible no encariñarse con el perro al instante y al parecer el animal se sentía a gusto con su presencia. Entonces noto como el can se empezó a mostrar inquieto y entro corriendo hacia la posada, sin dudarlo persiguió al perro; este llego a los baños de hombres. Fue entonces cuando vio al huésped de cabellos rubios cenizos, casi plateados. El hombre, sufrió un golpe de calor, lo noto por la coloración rojiza en la piel del extranjero.

– Disculpe –dijo Yuri intentando ver si el hombre respondía.

Pero este no dijo ni una sola palabra. Seguramente se había relajado de más y termino durmiéndose en el baño, no era bueno dormirse ahí. Lo saco y de alguna forma alguien que estaba en las cercanías lo ayudo a cargarlo hasta una de las bancas que tenían en la entrada. El rostro del desconocido seguía rojo.

– Gracias –agradeció a la persona que lo ayudo.

– No hay de qué. Supongo que es la primera vez que viene a un _onsen._

Miro durante un par de segundos el rostro del extranjero. Su piel poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la habitual coloración. Reparo en el importante detalle de que solo lo había cubierto con una toalla, esto no era bueno, el cliente podría resfriarse, fue a buscar una de las yukatas verdes.

De alguna forma se las arregló para vestirlo, su padre lo había ayudo a cargarlo hasta su habitación.

– Yuri, tengo que ir a ayudar a tu madre, vigila a nuestro cliente –pidió el mayor. Él solo asintió en señal de entendimientos.

El japonés se quedó mirando al hombre, mientras el caniche parecía conocer el estado de su dueño y le dio su espacio.

Por las facciones del hombre Yuri pensaba que se trataba de alguien alemán o ruso, no estaba muy seguro de los rastros faciales del hombre. El huésped se movió y giro a su derecha, por los murmullos no debería tardar demasiado en despertar.

Víctor abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a un hombre joven, debía ser japonés por el color de su cabello y contextura. Antes de que el ruso fuera capaz de formular siquiera una pregunta el contrario comenzó a hablar.

– Es bueno que despertara, se quedó dormido en las aguas termales –dijo con un toque de nerviosismo.

Por un momento Yuri se sintió como un idiota, posiblemente el hombre no hablaba japonés. Y como si fuera la opción más lógica opto por comenzar a hablar en inglés. No tenía problemas en hablar en ese idioma extranjero con la pequeña esperanza de que el huésped supiera o al menos entendiera un poco el idioma. – **Lo siento, posiblemente no hable japonés. ¿Usted se encuentra bien? Se desmayó en las aguas termales.**

– Supongo que usted fue mi salvador –soltó el desconocido en perfecto japonés.

Ante las respuestas del ruso, el japonés permaneció en un ligero silencio.

– Lo siento, en verdad no sabía que hablaba japonés –ofreció una disculpa Katsuki ligeramente avergonzado.

– No debe disculparse. Es más me sorprendió que hablaras en inglés. No solo eso, tienes buena pronunciación y dicción –alabo.

– Mucho gusto en conocerlo, mi nombre es Katsuki Yuri.

– Encantado de conocerte Yuri, mi nombre es Víktor Nikiforov.

Por las palabras de Víctor, Katsuki intuyo que el hombre era muy relajado. Normalmente en Japón solo te llaman por tu nombre personas cercanas, cuando estuvo viviendo en Detroit al principio fue un tanto incomodo que lo llamaran Yuri en vez de Katsuki sien embargo termino gustándole que lo llamaran por su nombre. Le daba una sensación de confianza y familiaridad.

 _ **Continuara…**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
